Pregnancy
by Scarlet Knightwalker
Summary: Fairytail is expecting new members! No, people aren't joining them, they're gonna be born! That's right, the females of fairytail are pregnant! They are: Erza, Lucy, Juvia and Ultear ( it's a mistake for Ultear). Who are the fathers? Read on to find out!
1. first month

**Disclaimer I don't own anything**.

* * *

_**The first month**_

Natsu was eating his lunch:flamed meat. The way to eat it simple, first suck the fire, then eat the meat...oh yeah, if you weren't a fire dragons slayer, you'll probably dead!

' **Oh that hit the spot...'** Natsu _mewled_ in satifaction and rubbed his stomach when a feminine voice he knew all too well rang across the guild.

' **NATSU DRAGNEEL!'** Natsu froze on the spot. His mind completely failing him at that moment. His head moved robotically towards the source of the voice. There stood the proud Titania, who was glaring at him and..._puking? ' **I feel sick Natsu...ugh...***vomits*' _if the clues weren't obvious enough, just let me tell you straight in your face. Erza Scarlet, the unbeatable Titania is pregnant. Yes, pregnant. With whose child now? You'll find out in a second.

**' Erza! sweetheart! Come here,what are you doing in the guild? You should be resting!'** Erza glared yet again before puffing as she tried to swallow the vomit down. ' **Well since _YOU_ mister is the one who did this to me in the first place, I demand you to look after me!'** Natsu's eyes **soften, ' of course sweetheart, that goes without saying...even if you order me to stay away, I won't...'** then he picked up her hands and kissed them, earning a _giggle_ from the Titania. Then Natsu breathe in her intoxicating scent, he let out a moan, letting his hot breath travel to Erza's exposed neck. Erza _purred_ at the contact. She inhaled deeply his earthy and musculine scent.

Yes, Natsu is the father. Don't need to sound so shock. They decided to confess after the grand magic games and they had a little to drink...and the rest is history. Lucky bastard...he roared to the skies when Erza confessed about being pregnant.

'** I'm growing _fat_.**..' complained Erza as she pointed to her one month old stomach. The bump wasn't even noticible! But girls are so obsess with their figures I guess...Natsu tenderly brushed hand palm against it and whispered to her. ' **No your not...even if you were, you'll still look breath taking to me...you'll always will be**.' while saying that, he traced the mating mark he placed on Erza's right shoulder. ' **Oh you sweet talker!'** Erza giggled like a schoolgirl and Natsu buried his head to her neck.

' **LOKE!**!' The couple craned their necks to see Lucy summoning her most trusted spirit, Loke the Lion. ' **Yes princess?' are you unwell? Are you craving? What's wrong dear?!'** Loke ramble at a speed that even Natsu can't keep up. You see, Loke got Lucy pregnant too...when Lucy told Loke the news, he literally roared to the skies, just like Natsu did. ' **No Loke, I just want your company.**..' Lucy smiled and played with a lock of Loke's hair. Loke pounced on Lucy and trailed kisses down her neck, emitting a giggle from Lucy.

' **LYON BASTIA!**' yet another voice rang out. This time it was the rain woman, Juvia lockser. Lyon was by her side in a flash, losing his clothes in the process. ' **What's wrong love? Are you feeling Nauseous? Do you want a massage? Come and sit down love, wait, I'll carry you!'** and with that, Lyon scooped juvia off the floor and into his arms. Juvia blushed and looked at Lyon with eyes of adoration! Her eys tracing the outline of his build. From his broad chest to his hard abs. Thank god juvia finally opened her eyes and saw that while Gray wasn't responding to her advances, a man was right in front of her, worshipping the ground she walks on. That led to a kiss and...ta-dah, pregnancy!

**' JELLAL FERNANDEZ!**' Ultear screamed and Jellal dashed across the room and nearly tackled Erza, but Natsu shoved him away, growling ferociously at the man who nearly harmed his mate. ' **What's wrong? Are you ok? Ultear...you can abort you know!' **Jellal stated hopefully. Erza shot him a glare. You see, Erza decided to hook jellal and Untear up, so they were the first to get a baby. They were drunk and did it out of lust. Jellal thought he was doing it with Erza while Ultear with Natsu. When they got wind of the pregnancy, they panick. Jellal was guilty and sad. While Ultesr was horrified and scared. But thank god Erza made Jellal take responsibility even thought Jellal and Ultear don't love each other.

' **BRIXSLOW!'** now it was Lisanna's turn to howl. First, the dolls came barrelling towards Lisannarot surround her and Brixslow himself settled next to her. ' **What's wrong Doll? Are you hurting? Are you tired? Are you hungry?'** the He barked orders to his dolls to get adeed for Lisanna? Yes, they were an unlikely couple, but Lisanna saw the good man that was inside Brixslow and when she got pregnant, let's say that Mira was going to roast his balls off.

Mira stood near Laxus as he fed their one year old daughter, Jane. During labor, Mira was screaming at Laxus, threatening to send him to the depths of hell itself. But calmed down when she saw Jane much to Laxus relief. Jane had Blond hair and baby blue eyes.

Elfman was playing with his two year old daughter, Titania while evergreen sang a scary lullaby to her one year old son. Evergreen had nearly turned elfman to stone during Labor. He had swore a manly promise to never get Evergreen pregnant ever again.

Gajeel was teaching his daughter, Leveel, about music. Leveel has raven black hair and red eyes. But thank the heavens Leveel's singing was better than her old man's!

Gajee, Laxus and Elfman were pitying the guy's whoses girlfriend were still pregnant. They are in for a shit and drama...poor guys...

* * *

Next will be the sex scenes


	2. The night we became one

**_Disclaimer I don't bloody own anything!_**

* * *

******Chapter 2: the night we become one**

We have changed the future. We have saved it. And best of all, no one died. Natsu was doing victory dances and shaking his body like his doing a harem shake...' Yo Gray! Look at my awesome Harlem shake! Beat 'cha can't beat that ha!' oh, so he _was_ doing a Harlem shake...hahahahahahahahahahaha...silly little Natsu...you big hearted idiot...

I will never admit this...but I was _jealous_ of...**Lucy**. I saw Natsu hug her and felt like my heart was shattering to pieces...I felt the need to _kill_ Lucy...yes, I was **THAT** jealous...

I walked pass the Ladies and heard Lucy mutter to Juvia '** I think I love him..**.' ' **Go for it Lucy! Juvia supports you!' **i thought she was talking about Natsu...' **Juvia think he loves you too!' **I tried to stop my on coming tears, but to no avail. The waterworks has already started. One by one the tears drops fell like rain drops from the sky. I run away from the room, as far as I can. I should have stayed, and hear what Lucy said next...' **I just knew that I love Loke...'**  
**' _There! A clearing!' _**that the thought that popped into my head when I saw a clearing. I sat on a stump and started to sob. I was so ashamed with myself. I, the great Titania is _jealous_ of her teammate and wanted to kill her! What's wrong with me?! I started shaking uncontrollably. My sobbing grew louder and louder till the point I was screaming my pain out. I then reequiped into my Heaven's wheel and started cutting the trees in a blind rage.

* * *

**My **ears perked up when i heard a scream of agony not too far away. The voice was very familiar to me... I stopped my dance and stayed still. Then I sniffed the air. _Strawberries...Erza! _I was worried for her. Right from the beggining, I was madly in love with Erza Scarlet, Titania. But, she still love that mother fucker **Jellal**!

All he knows is know to make her cry and yet she still loved him! Fuck! But right now, he had a mission, to retrieve Erza. And kill the bastard that hurt her. Dragon's honor.

_Run. _I was running like the wind. A gentle breeze ruffled my spiky pink hair as I willed myself to run even faster. What I saw stopped me dead in my tracks. The entire forest was..._gone_. Discarded swords laid on the ground.

Then I smelled something...salty...like...TEARS! My Erza is...**CRYING**! Oh shit! ' **Erza**!

I saw her sitting along on the ground, all curled up and shaking. I canon-balled towards her and tackled her into a hug. I heard her gasp in shock but I buried my face into the crook of her neck. ' Erza, you are always...crying...I thought I made you promise to not cry anymore? Why Erza, who did this?! Tell me and I'll kill that bastard! Just don't tell me it's Jellal again!'

* * *

I felt my body mold against his. It was like, we were designed for each other. I felt like I was on the brink on tears, so I forcefully push Natau away. ' **Go away**.' I hissed. ' **go back to Lucy and leave me alone! I hate you! Get away from my life!'** I screamed. Natsu's was scandalized when I told him to go back to Lucy and that I hate him and wanted him to disappear from my life.

' **But Erza I-' I cut him off rudly. ' i** don't care about your reason, just go!' I turned away from him only to find him grabbing my wrist as if his Life depended on it.

' let go of me!' I struggled against him. That's when Natsu expoloded. ' **NO! I WON'T LET YOU GO! NOT NOW, NOT EVER YOU HEAR ME! I LOVE YOU ERZA SCARLET! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT I KILLS ME TO KNOW THAT YOU STILL LOVE THAT MOTHER FUCKER JELLAL! I DON'T CARE IF YOU DON'T LOVE ME BACK! JUST...JUst don't ask me to disappear from your life...please Erza...' **

Oh god, he was begging now. I was shocked. Natsu loved _me_?! I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't! This could be a trick to make me go back with him!

' **Look, I don't believe you love me! YOU ONLY LOVE LUCY! DO YOU HOW MUCH IT HURTS TO SEE YOU TWO TOGETHER?! IT'S LIKE BEING SHOT AND STABBED AT YOUR HEART OVER AND OVER AGAIN! I LOVE YOU, YOU BAKA! WHY MUST YOU LOVE LUCY?! WHY?!'** did I just confessed that I love Natsu? I could see his expression: shocked, horror and happiness.

I bowed my head so myheir shadowed my eyes. ' **Just let me go Natsu**.' what happen next wasn't what I thought as a reaction from Natsu. He pushed me against a tree and planted a gentle kiss on my lips. I went rigid for a moment. Natsu is kissing _me_, Natsu is kissing **me**! Then I closed my eyes and kissed back. I felt his tongue poke my mouth and I granted him entrance. I felt his tongue dance inside my mouth and I decided to dot he same to him. It was the best experience I ever had!

Then sadly, we had to part as we needed air. Curse that need. Natsu looked at me lovingly, his hand stroked my cheek and he smiled. ' **No words can express how much I love you Erza...'** I am **not** proud of what happened next.

I pounced on Natsu and gave him a coy smile before whispering _seductively_ ' **Natsu, I want you to prove that you love me as much as I love you! Come on big boy~'** Natsu did not need any further encouragement as he picked me up and ran to the nearest hotel.

Natsu literally threw me on bed before pouncing on me, savaging my poor bruised lips. But I liked it this rough.i ran my fingers through his hair and wrapped my legs around his waist. I proceed to rip his clothes off as he burned it off. Leaving him topless and me in my bra, which is barely covering my bountiful and generous chest. Natsu fonddle with them for a while saying ' **wow, I always knew they were bigger than Lucy's!' I whispered ' Hush, no talking**.' he shut right up. _Amazing_.

I liked his earlobe and he pulled my skirt down and removed my undergarments while I unfasten his belt and came face to face with little Natsu. Anf god was he big and this was just an erection! I liked my suddenly dry lips before ripping it off. Little Natsu stood at its **full glory**. I looked at natsu and he seemed proud of his size. ' **I can smell you Erza...you aRe wet!' damn** him and his super nose! Damn him!

He position himself at my entrance. ' **ready Erza? From what gildarts told me, it's gonna hurt the first time. You ready**?' I nodded my head affirmative. Then he slowly entered me. My god, he was humongous! I felt myself stretch and adjust to his size before he moved. It was so sudden. Natsu just thrust forward and broke my barrier, my hymen. I have never felt pain like that in my life before...I screamed silently in my head as tears pooled at my eyes. _Damn, remind me not to call Lucy a crybaby again. I_ felt Natsu kiss those tears away as he bit into my soft tender skin, at my right shoulder. I felt like I was being burnt alive. Fire coursed through me. But the pain was subsiding. Natsu looked at me and said ' **that was my mating mark. This is to show that you are mine and mine alone!' he** finished with a possessive growl.

I was joyous. I was Natsu's forever! Unconsciously I moved along his member, causing him to moan. He started thrusting against me and he licked my neck. I clawed his back with my legs, once again wrapped around him. Why haven't I done this sooner? This was so amazing. I challenge Natsu for dominance and neither of us won...sadly...but I was having too much fun. Suddenly I felt an urge to release something. ' **Natsu I-' ' Shit Erza I-'** Natsu was facing the same problem as me. At first I didn't know what to do, but remembering my research ( smut novels) that this was called cumming. So I told Natsu to release in me. Both of us came at the exact same time. Too drowned in our pleasure.

' **ERZA!'**

**' NATSU**!'

'Natsu roared as he released, filling me with his hot seed. I moan and groaned at the sensation.

* * *

I pulled out of Erza with a pop. And laid next to her. That. Was. The. Best. Experience. Ever. In. My. Life. Erza's tight walls squeezed me and I nearly lost it. She was so damn fucking tight! Erza rolled over and looked me in the eyes ' **Natsu, you virginity theif!**' she accused me playfully. ' **well Erza. You are one too!'** her eyes widen in surprise. Yeah, I was still a vigin up till just now. ' **Do you like it?' ' it was perfec**t...' Erza purred. Yeah, _purred._ You don't know how sexy she looked like! I felt myself get hard again and Erza seemed to notice it too. She made her way to my dick and stroked it. I shuddered. Her hands were the softest things that ever existed. She then placed. _My. Dick. In. Her. Mouth_. **Yeah, I know you readers out there are jealous of me.** Hahahahahahahahahahaha! Her mouth felt like heaven. She moved her tongue expertly. I couldheel the urge again and I warned Erza. She then started _humming_. Oh my fucking shit...I want to shove my dick all the way down her throat...

* * *

I have just learned a big secret. That the big bad dragon, Natsu Dragneel can be reduced to a quivering lizard through humming while sucking on his dick. I gloated internally. Muahahaha. Then he came. His hot liquid flowed down my throat and I tasted it. It was well...salty yet a bit sweet!

Natsu's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he cussed his good life. He was covered with sweat and his spikey pink hair clung to his hamsome face. _Just how much have you grown without me noticing Natsu?_ I was feeling very sleepy and felt myself embracing sleep...ahh~we didn't use protection and I was fertile that day...mmm~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WAIT WHAT?!**

* * *

**I suck at writing sex scenes. And this was my first one!? It not my fault for not getting laid...**


End file.
